Reign of Love
by turnonmy-charm
Summary: They fought some, they won some, they lost some and all of them had loved. This is an insight on the men of Easy Company, and those important girls in their lives. T for Swearing.
1. Sweet Faye Tanner

_The plan for this story is quite simple actually. Every chapter will be focused on one Band of Brother and it will be about his sweetheart/love/whatever. So it's basically a collaboration of the girls in their lives. Some of them will be OCs, some of them real but I hope you enjoy! Please review if you have the time, they mean a lot to me!_

**_I do not own Band of Brothers and I have nothing but respect for the real people. _**

Chapter One: Sweet Faye Tanner

"That current is _damn_ strong," Warren 'Skip' Muck said, recounting the time he had swam across the Niagara falls, "Must have carried me two miles downstream, but I got across. Now personally, I didn't think it was all that stupid," Skip gave a small smirk, "but my mom, my sister Ruth, they gave me all kinds of hell." Skip smiled ever so slightly as he remembered.

"Yeah, I bet Muck." George Luz said.

Skip paused for a second before adding, "So did Faye."

"Ah," George said with an all knowing smirk, "Sweet Faye Tanner."

Skip lightly kicked his legs telling him to shut it. Penkala, who was sitting beside Skip, told him that his mother, sister and Faye had a point. He was an idiot.

Skip could remember extremely well that Faye had called him an idiot after she found out what happened. A grin broke out across his face.

---

At the time it didn't seem stupid. Hell he didn't think it was that stupid. Skip could have done something worse, like start a fire or something. Anyway it wasn't like anything bad would have happened. His friends had put a rowboat in the river and they were standing by and watching him. After all it was them who got him started on the idea. They said he could do it and he proved them wrong- nothing stupid about it at all.

Well maybe it was a bit stupid to swim it at night.

None of that mattered though because Skip did it all in one piece. He went back home afterwards, aching slightly, and things went as normal.

Well that was until a few days later when Ruth heard about it at school. He knew Ruth was similar to his mother but boy when she got angry, it was uncanny.

"What the hell were you thinking Warren?" Ruth fumed as they walked home from school together, "I'll tell you what you were thinking- You weren't! Jesus Christ I thought you had more sense than this! Thank god you're okay; you could have been seriously hurt." Ruth said her whole body shaking slightly with anger.

"Christ Ruth it wasn't _that _stupid," Muck said trying to reason and get her to look at how he looked at it, "Fritz and the guys put a rowboat in the river in case I got in trouble but I didn't so it's all good." Muck hoped (but doubted) he had calmed her down.

It was like watching a volcano erupt.

"I don't care if the entire fucking Coast guard Coast Guard flotilla was in the river," Ruth spat out furiously, "Don't ever do it again." Ruth said in the most serious and deadly voice Skip had ever heard.

"O-okay." Skip managed to say, his throat feeling suddenly dry.

---

If Skip thought that was bad, it was worse with his mother. Ruth had told her the minute they got back home and Skip swore he could see steam coming out of her head. He had never seen her that angry before. It was the same treatment that Ruth had given him but a lot worse. She was absolutely furious and in the pit of his stomach, Skip felt a little guilty. Although when the chance to escape arose, he gratefully took it. He bolted from the house and headed to the nearby park, if only to get away.

Unfortunately (Or fortunately) fate had other ideas for him.

Faye Tanner was there at the park with a deadly look in her eye. Even with anger contorted on her face she looked very beautiful. Skip had never known a girl like her. She had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders and looked like heaven, and Skip guessed it felt like it too. Faye had these bright green eyes and dark long eye lashes while her lips were rose pink and perfect. She had light pale skin and altogether she was gorgeous. Not only that but she had a personality to match. Faye was a generous, lovely and overall nice person, with a sense of humour to match. She was one of the boys when it came to jokes and that was why Skip was completely infatuated with her.

Although right then he was feeling extremely small. He could see another batch of hell being thrown at him.

"So," Faye started with an un-amused tone, "I heard you swam in the Niagara falls."

"I swam across the river," Muck shrugged feeling very sheepish at that moment.

"Wonderful," Faye stated as she crossed her arms.

If looks could kill, Muck would have been dead is a millisecond.

"Before you start," Muck said raising his hands up in defence, "It was safe, the guys were watching my back and-"

"With a rowboat on the river I heard."

"Yeah..." Muck said defeated, "It didn't seem stupid until Ruth and my ma told me...and now you."

"Haven't said a word yet," Faye said, "But as you mentioned it, yeah, it was pretty stupid." Faye walked towards Muck, her eyes always on his, "Do you have any sense Skip? Because I am really starting to think you don't. You could have drowned! But of course you didn't think about that."

"Faye," Muck almost pleaded, "I've heard this twice already today, can't we just talk like normal? Then you can give me hell tomorrow. How about it?"

"No," Faye said rolling her eyes slightly, "I don't care if you've heard it a hundred times! You are just...AH! Infuriating, insufferable, idiotic-"

Somehow Muck thought it would be logically to kiss her right there and then. He had wanted too for a couple of months. She was surprised at first, caught completely off-guard but as Muck ran his hand through her hair she couldn't help but fall in to it willingly. Muck pulled her closer, living in pleasure as he kissed her. She was sweet like honey.

When they parted they were both breathless.

"Could have given me warning Skip," Faye muttered as he pulled him towards her.

Muck grinned as they went in to kiss for a second time.

Yep, he definitely chose the right time to kiss her.

---

"Faye?"

"Yes, Skip?"

"I'm going to join the paratroopers on the 17th, Fritz is too."

A minute of silence echoed in the room as Faye searched for something to say other than 'Why?' and 'Don't leave me'.

"Oh," She said finally, although she had no idea what to actually say.

Was she meant to be happy? All she felt was confused and suddenly empty. They were in park, late at night as usual. It had come to be their place. Although all Faye wanted to do was get the hell out of there and scream.

"I need to do it for the country Faye," Muck said reaching out to touch her hand, "The paratroopers are the best of the best. That's what I want to be."

"But...you already are." Faye said breaking a little inside.

She knew that men all over the country were joining up and maybe she knew Skip would eventually but it didn't weaken the shock.

"Well I am good looking," Muck said, trying to lighten the mood slightly but it didn't help at all.

Faye looked down at her feet unsure of what to say. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too Faye." Muck said holding on to her hands, pulling her closer.

He rested his forehead against her. "I love you Faye, don't forget that."

"I won't," Faye said, her throat becoming uncomfortably tight, "I never will. Remember I love you too, I love you-you big idiot."

Muck laughed and nodded. "Of course," Muck paused for a second, looking her in the eye, "After this war is done, after all this shit has been cleared up I'm going to marry you." Muck smiled lightly as a stray tear ran down Faye's face. Muck wiped it away with his thumb.

"Idiot." Faye said laughing lightly as she pulled him in to hug him, breathing in his scent.

Faye Tanner was hopelessly in love with Warren 'Skip' Muck and she would not change a thing. Even as they said goodbye the night before the 17th, Faye was happy. Her Skip was going off to war and was going to show the enemy hell. She was proud of him. She loved him.

Skip was her _perfect _idiot.

---


	2. Perfect Kitty Grogan

*peeks in* Please don't hate me! I was ill, I had school and...urm...ALIENS! Always the aliens that go after me! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for the reviews! Sorry for all mistakes, there's bound to be quite a few.

**I don't own Band O' Brothers. I do own two boxsets of it... (One of them has a disc missing **** And anyway, they look a bit different. One of them is slightly bigger and brighter.)**

"_I've made up my mind Nix, I've got the points, I'm going back home to Kitty." Harry Welsh smiled lightly, turning to his friend._

"_Harry," Nixon started, "Do you really think Kitty hasn't run off with some 4-F by now?" _

_Harry chuckled and shook his head, his smile still blazing. "Son of a bitch. That's not even funny."_

"_Harry, ignore him." Dick Winters said walking over to the two._

"_How am I supposed to tell her I had a chance to come home finally but decided not to, to jump over Tokyo?" Harry asked smirking at Nixon._

"_All right, so don't tell her!" _

_Harry stared at him for a second before chuckling once again. _

"_Besides," Nixon continued taking a drag on his cigarette quickly, "She waited for three years. We'll be back in two years, three tops."_

_Harry shook his head lightly but the conversation continued. All he knew was that he wasn't going to be away from Kitty for much longer. _

There was no one more perfect than Catherine 'Kitty' Grogan, at least in Harry Welsh's eyes. He would do anything for her, anything. Kitty was the most beautiful girl in the whole of Luzerne County. Harry would even bet she was the most beautiful girl in the whole of Pennsylvania, heck, maybe even the world. She was the apple of his eye, the centre of his universe but the only problem was that she didn't know he existed.

Harry went to school with Kitty but he never spoke to her. Nah, she was the popular girl, the one everyone looked up to. She didn't let that go to her head though, that's what made her special. Harry wasn't popular among everyone but to his big old group of friends, he was a card but that didn't matter. Kitty was all that mattered.

Harry saw her around all the time and she was as perfect as ever. She was the only girl that got him nervous, queasy even, when she was around him.

Harry was sitting in the local cafe, surrounded by his friends as they ate and drank their lunch. They were loud and rowdy but no one seemed to care for the cafe was practically empty.

"I'm telling ya," One of the boys said gulping down some of his coffee, "She was making eyes at me the whole time."

"You wish," Harry chuckled while shaking his head, "Didn't give you a second glance."

The bell above the door rung aloud and Harry's eyes skimmed over to see the new arrival. His eyes bulged out suddenly and he straightened up, his eyes fixated on the new arrival.

Oh god she was smiling. How was he meant to survive? The one and only Kitty Grogan had walked in with only one friend with her. His eyes kept on her as she graced her presence across the room, walking over to the counter.

"Look like it's your lucky day Welshy." One of the boys sniggered.

"That isn't even funny." Harry said not diverting his eyes away from Kitty, "What should I do?"

"Go up, take her out and marry her?"

"Don't think it's that simple."

"Just get up there you mick!"

Harry swore his legs had a mind of their own for they were walking right up to Kitty and her friend. By the time he got there they were giggling about something. His mouth felt dry and nerves were wracking his frame.

"Oh, hey there," Kitty's heavenly voice said, "Do you want something?"

"Er...I...um..."

Kitty's friend look less than impressed but Kitty never faltered in smiling. "I recognise you."

"Oh yeah," Harry said regaining control of his voice, "We went to school together."

"Yes, I remember," Kitty said smiling wider, "Harry...Harry Welsh right?"

"Yes," Harry brightened up, smiling widely, "Exactly."

Harry couldn't believe it. Kitty Grogan remembered who he was.

"So what did you want?" Her friend said sounding a lot less polite than Kitty.

"Oh I er...I was wondering if um..."

Kitty's friend rolled her eyes but Kitty smiled in amusement.

"."

"I didn't catch any of that." Kitty said but Harry suspected by her amused grin that she did in fact hear him. She only wanted him to repeat it.

"Do you want to go out with me sometime?" Harry asked with a small grin.

"Sure, that sounds great."

"Perfect, how about next Friday? Pick you up six?"

"Perfect," Kitty smiled.

"Kitty, we've got our drinks we need to go." Kitty's friend interrupted.

"Oh right," Kitty said sounding slightly disappointed, "I'll see you next Friday Harry. It's a date."

Harry swore his heart stop beating there and then.

---

Next Friday came far too soon for Harry. There he was, Harry Welsh, standing outside Kitty Grogan's home. He would probably meet her parents.

Now it was more nerve wracking.

He rang the door bell, gripping the flowers he had bought tighter in his other hand. A couple of seconds later the door opened, revealing a perfect Kitty Grogan. She looked like perfection with his flawless skin and gorgeous dress.

"Are those for me?" Kitty asked motioning to the floors with a nod of her head.

"Yeah," Harry said smiling as he pushed them towards her, "Do you like them?"

"They're wonderful," Kitty said brightly taking them from Harry, "They smell lovely. I'll just put these in a vase quickly then we can get going."

"Great."

Soon they were out, walking along the pavement side by side.

"What have we got planned this evening? You didn't tell me anything about it."

"It's a surprise." Harry said with a playful grin on his face.

"How mysterious," Kitty said smiling lightly.

Harry looked down at her and grinned, extended his arm out to her. Kitty, noticing this, locked her arm with his blushing ever so slightly. Kitty looked up to him and smiled.

"I think tonight is going to be great."

---

Indeed that night was great. They had dinner at a new restaurant that had opened up which Kitty loved so in turn, Harry loved it too. Harry was no longer a bundle of nerves; he was a surge of energy. He wasn't scared or worried, he was just himself. Somehow, Kitty had turned in to the nervous one. She blushed many times that evening and in some way, Harry felt proud of that. Walking home after a successful date (Harry loved that word), they held hands. Harry could barely contain his giddiness.

Too soon they arrived outside Kitty's house, too soon were they on the doorstep bidding each other good night.

"So I guess this is goodnight. " Kitty said, her smile faltering slightly. "Thank you, I had a really great time."

"Good enough time to do it again?" Harry asked almost playfully.

"I think so." Kitty said smiling.

They stood there, looking at each other smiling. In a second, the mood changed. Harry's hand was somehow caressing her cheek while his other arm was laced around her waist. Kitty was looking up at him, her eyes closed in anticipation. He bent down slightly, lips pressing against hers. It was soft and light until Kitty leaned up more, deepening the kiss. They stayed there for what felt like an eternity until they parted.

"Goodnight." Harry said smiling, his face inches away from hers.

"Goodnight."

---

"Do you remember when you fell in love with me?" Kitty asked her eyes remaining closed as her head rested against Harry's chest.

They were lying on Harry's bed just relaxing and talking, just being with each other.

"Our first kiss," Harry answered, his eyes open and looking down at her, "I really liked you before but I fell in love with you on that date."

"I fell in love with you then. I couldn't imagine my life without you Harry."

"Same here Kitty, same here."

"I wish you didn't have to go," Kitty said opening her eyes. She looked up at him. "I'm going to miss you like hell."

"It's going to be hell," Harry said, "I gotta do it though Kitty. I just gotta."

"I know. You're not going to leave me anyway. This ring doesn't just mean anything after all."

Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head. "After this war, I'm gonna come back and marry you, then we're gonna get a house and raise a family."

"I like that idea. I like it a lot."

Kitty sat up and Harry followed. Placing a hand on her cheek, he kissed her softly and slowly. Kitty's arms wrapped themselves around him. Ending the kiss, they rested their foreheads against each other.

"Love you Kitty."

"Love you more Harry."

---


	3. Beautiful Fiesty Frannie

**I apologise so much for taking so long to update!**

**This is quite short but hopefully that doesn't matter. It's short and sweet. **

**I deleted a chapter from here because I felt it wasn't good and I don't think it was well received so I will be writing another one for Nixon, a better one**

**I have schedule for my stories now. Hopefully it will work and hopefully there'll be weekly updates!**

**Enjoy!**

William J. Guarnere first saw Frances on the corner when she was just thirteen years old. He, at the time, was sixteen. In Philly though, you grew up quick. When Bill saw Fran, he fell in love with her. There was no doubt about it. She stood there, her arms crossed across her chest with a faint smile on her face. Her dark curly hair framed her face and her dark brown eyes reminded Bill of chocolate. She was gorgeous – an absolute beauty. She was perfection. From that moment, Bill knew he would end up marrying her.

Bill was with his friends when he first passed her. He whistled almost involuntarily and gave her his trademark grin. Although she rolled her eyes and turned away, he knew that she was smiling. He charmed her at first with small talk, a few winks and plenty of smiles. Frannie flirted with him back, all pouty lips and bright eyes. From there on, it was history.

Frannie was everything Bill hoped a broad would be. She was kind, caring and not to mention a complete knock out. On top of that, she challenged him in ways no one else could. She was small for her size but she was a spitfire, an absolute fire cracker. Probably the best weapon the army could have invested in. Most of all, she loved him like he loved her. She could bring him down and lift him up all with a few words. She was, in Bill's eyes, an angel sent down just for him.

And just his he was planning to make her.

Bill wasn't the kind of guy to get nervous and he was proud of that. It was good for the CMTC (Citizens Military Training Camp) and it was going to be good when he joined the paratroopers. When he was getting Frannie a ring though, he was sweating like a sinner in church. He needed to find something perfect and that wasn't exactly easy in Philly. In Philly, you didn't look for the best. You got what you were given and dealt with it. He knew that he needed to get Frannie something special though. When he found the $50 diamond ring (Where he found the fifty dollars, he had no idea) he knew it was coming together. It was meant to be. Fate was on his side.

Then there was the actual proposal. That was worse. The nerves ate at him as they met at the corner. Bill thought it would be fitting to propose in the place where they had met.

"Fran, I gotta' ask you something." He stood straight, firm in posture trying to show that he was confident even if he didn't feel like it, "I gotta' ask you something before I leave..."

The corner of Frannie's mouth lifted in to her signature smirk, her eyes visibly lighting up. She stood like she stood when they first met – arms crossed in front of her chest with a faint smile on her face.

"Go on then." She urged with a glimmer of hope in her eye.

He coughed and then shuffled, his fingers wrapping themselves around the ring that settled in his pocket.

"Marry me?"

Frannie broke out in a grin and let out a small excited squeal. She leapt in to Bill's opened arms, planting him a kiss right on the mouth. He laughed, picked her up and spun her around like they were dancing.

Bill had never been happier in his life and he suspected Fran felt the same. When he finally put her back on the ground, he presented her with the ring. Her eyes went wide with excitement, her mouth making an 'o' shape.

"That is the most beautiful thing I've seen!" She exclaimed, looking at it as though it was a precious gem.

"Nah," Bill said as he slipped the ring on to her finger, "Ain't as beautiful as you."

Fran hit him playfully on the shoulder. She lifted up her hand and admired the ring on her finger. She didn't want to know how much it cost; she knew it must have been expensive.

"I've got something for you too," Fran said when she finally turned her gaze away from the ring. Getting out her purse, she rooted around until she pulled out a picture. Smirking ever so slightly, she presented it to Bill and laughed when he raised his eyebrows.

"Damn," He said, "No wonder I'm marrying you!"

Bill couldn't help but grin. Only Fran would give him a picture of herself dressed like a Hawaiian girl, grass skirt and coconut bra included. He chuckled as he folded up the picture and put it in his breast pocket. "I'll keep it with me forever."

"You better," Fran said, "If I find out you've given it to another soldier, I'll slap you so hard you won't be able to say you're sorry."

The funny thing was Bill knew that she would do exactly that and she would still marry him. He knew was one lucky guy, the luckiest in the world. Fran was the only the woman he needed.


End file.
